1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a generating method for transaction models with indicators for option by the artificial intelligence techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwan financial markets develop very well in recent years, wherein the options market is more representative. In the options market, investors need to maintain a certain amount of margin for having the opportunity to use a high degree of financial leverage to obtain the extraordinary profits, while the options also provide a hedge, therefore a lot of foreign money is attracted into Taiwan market as a hedge for making Taiwan financial market more active and healthy.
The analysis of the stock market generally is divided into fundamental analysis and technical analysis, wherein the fundamental analysis have many factors to be considered, including domestic and international political situation, the Government's policy on the stock market, economic development, financial profiles, the overall analysis of the public limited company, operating performance and stock market conditions and other capital flows. It is difficult to find out from the fundamental factors influencing the market trends and the regularity. Therefore the technical analysis can be widely used by the public. Technical analysis utilizes statistical and mathematical ways for summarizing some of the features based on the linear indices derived from the historical information such as stock price and trading volume, so as to predict the possible future direction of the market.
With the advance of computer technology, the program trading systems become new transactions in recent years. The program trading systems utilize computerized trading tools, technical analysis, fundamental analysis model, characteristics and periodic fluctuations in commodity prices or other information such as logical thinking, into the program code to generate a transaction model, as a basis of judging trends. The traders buy or sell according to the signal of the system, rather than their own views. Therefore, the systems exclude investors making unreasonable action of buying and selling because of the emotional reaction generated by the trends. In addition, the systems can also eliminate unnecessary operations by the uniform trading rules. The computer orders are gradually replacing the previous hit single man. Therefore, the program trading has become increasingly high proportion and attracted more and more attention both at home and abroad.
Because the investment develops very well in recent years, various new methods of technical analysis or indicators are constantly proposed and widely used. If the investor uses only one technical analysis method, the prediction of the trend of the market is bound to be not accurate, but if the investor uses a number of technical analyses, the investor suffers a loss when technical analysis methods in the trading signals shown conflicting. Meanwhile, the combination of technical indicators is often not the simple presentation that one plus one equals two, some may indeed be able to complement each other, but often they will interfere with each other. Therefore, how to integrate a number of technical indicators messages has become the urgent issue that the technology field faced, that is also the focus with many investors concerned.